A Whole New Life
by Moo-moo-Kira
Summary: So the gangs all here! Alive and well....well I take that back Kagome is in bad spot she is having blood loss and the group is doing all they can. There is only one way she will live and it will change her life forever. (R&R InuKag sort of SanMir)
1. Default Chapter

Ok before I begin this is my first story here and I hope you like it!! I have been writing short stories for fun for about 3 years now and I also write music for a band I have started.....not that any of that really matters but it was just a warning to tell you it might not be my best!

Chapter 1: A New Kagome and a Fresh Start

Kagome woke in the Futal Era. She rubbed her eyes and looked around. They were currently in Keadea's hut after having fought Naraku. She hardly remembered what had happen. Suddenly she felt a sharp pain in her hip. She looked down and saw some of the bandages she had brought in a first aid kit dampened with blood. She suddenly realized what had happened. In the battle with Naraku, a blow hit her. Lucky for her he was weak and did not cause too much damage, but it was enough to make her black out. She shook off the bloody images and looked over to the sleeping Inuyasha. He was sleeping in his normal position. He was sitting with his arms around the sword his father made using his fang. She smiled at Inuyasha. Suddenly one of his ears twitched and he open one eye. He looked straight at her. He gave a small smirk and said "so your finally awake?" She asked "how long was I asleep?" He smirked again the said in an angry tone "ONLY TO FREAKING DAYS! WHY THE HELL ARE HUMANS SO DAMN WEAK!" Kagome glared "s-" he looked her and said, "I'm s-" she broke his sentence "SIT!" Inuyasha hit the ground and twitched. He got up and glared at her "you are so damn mean..." he muttered this and sat quiet. In came Sango and Miroku. Sango was smiling and asked, "Awake are we? Well we have breakfast for you its ready" Miroku looked Inuyasha who was still mad at Kagome. Miroku gave a slight laugh and asked "So Inuyasha what did you do this time?" Inuyasha just glared at him. Miroku gave a slight laugh and asked "So Inuyasha what did you do this time?" Inuyasha just glared at him. Miroku laughed and turned to Kagome "We have much to tell you about the battle."

Kagome looked at Miroku and nodded and said "I'm hungry you can tell me while I eat ok?" Miroku, Sango and Inuyasha nodded. As Kagome learned more of the fight the more she was surprised. She asked, "So when Naraku hit me he was weakened? But why..." Miroku smiled " You remember you are the reincarnation of Kikyo" she nodded "well that means you have some of her priestess powers. Those powers are Naraku's weakness. When he struck you he got hit by some of your power." she interrupted "so that means I got him back?" Miroku nodded "exactly and that hit weakened him enough for Inuyasha to get his revenge..." she looked to Inuyasha and said excited "So he's dead" Inuyasha nodded. Kagome lunged at Inuyasha and hugged him out of pure happiness. He blushed and suddenly Kagome grabbed her hip. "OWWWW!" she screamed. Miroku looked at Kagome's hip (not in the perverted way). He conclude "your wound is the only thing left.... and its been bleeding the whole time you were asleep" she looked to her hip. "So it wont heal?" Miroku shook his head sadly. Inuyasha sighed and said quietly "I could help but it's a big thing...." Miroku, Sango and Kagome stared at him. He looked at the ground and continued "and you would always have to be close...." Kagome said "I need help and I already decided to be here with you... what can you do Inuyasha?" he looked up and took one of his claws and cut his palm and did the same to Kagome. Kagome winced and felt a burning feeling and a new connection. Mean while Sango and Miroku looked at Inuyasha like he was crazy. Kagome's grip on Inuyasha's hand weakened and she feel onto him. Her vision was blurry and she fainted. Inuyasha held her blushing. Sango and Miroku looked at each other and asked, "What did you do?!" he looked to them and said "If she has my blood in her then she will be strong and her wounds will heal faster. The only thing is that if we are far apart for a few days we will both die." he looked down to Kagome. "Also... she will know how I feel at all times..." Keadea remarked, "it is true what he says" She was in a dark corner of the room and surprised Sango and Miroku.

Keadea convinced Inuyasha and the rest of the group to leave. After a while Kagome groaned and sat up. She looked at her hand that now healed. She noticed something new about her hand though. Her normally perfect fingernails were longer. She rubbed her head and felt a pair of ears she rushed to her bag and took out a mirror. Her refection was not her own her raven black hair was now a slightly sliver blue color and she had ears. She had EARS! The ears were a white color like the moon. Around her eyelids was a slivery glint. Her eyes were different too... they a lighter blue than before. She almost screamed. She kept from screaming only for a moment and finally yelled "INUYASHA!!!!!!!!!!" He already knew she was awake and angry his ears were back.' why do I always seem to aggravate that bitch' the thought. Sango had already gone to the hut and screamed. Miroku and Keadea were surprised as well. Miroku looked to Keadea and nodded "you gave her to much blood Inuyasha." Miroku and Keadea said this at the same time. Inuyasha stared at Kagome in amazement. He finally tore his eyes from her to look at Keadea. Keadea explained "If you were to give her to much blood...which you did... then she would become a hanyou as well." Inuyasha looked back to Kagome who could feel his amazement and immurement 'So I also know how he feels also' she thought to herself. Inuyasha felt Kagome's anger go down. Inuyasha just could not help but stare at Kagome. Her smell was different as well it was sweet still but it had a slight demonic tinge now. Kagome's ear twitched she herd a pad of feet. Suddenly a groggy Shippo entered. He looked to Kagome then blinked. He yelled "INUYASHA WHAT DID YOU DO TO KAGOME!!" The small kitsune was giving Inuyasha a death glare. Kagome walked over to the small fox and said "he was helping me see" she showed Shippo where the wound from Naraku once was.

After a long explanation to both Kagome and Shippo they all had dinner. Inuyasha just did not understand why he couldn't keep his eyes off Kagome. Kagome annonced " I need to go back home...Inuyasha should come with me so I can stay for a few days. I'm sure that my family will under stand. I also need some new clothes and more soap and shampoo and so forth." All agreed except for Inuyasha "Why do you always go home when something big happens?! Why can't you stay here?!?!" Kagome gave him a glare like no other. He cringed at the felt a strong anger come from her. Kagome felt fear from Inuyasha and smiled "so you are coming!" she said victorious. They all when to bed that night well refreshed and now used to the change in Kagome.

Ok so how was that for a first try? R&R please!


	2. Shock, Happiness, and a Tough Confession

Disclaimer: as you all know i dont own inuyasha! sob

remember to R&R!

CHAPTER 2: Shock, Happiness, and a Tough Confession

The next day Kagome woke before Inuyasha did. She smiled and sat up. She walked over near him and touched his soft skin. She had always wanted to know the feeling of his face. She moved her hand around his cheekbone. Inuyasha gently awoke but did not open his eyes. He felt a new emotion coming from Kagome he did not know what it.... yes he did it was LOVE! He touched her hand and grabbed it softly and looked into her new paler eyes. She gasped and removed her hand. He gave a soft smile. He gave a true gentle smile. Suddenly Shippo awoke with a yawn. 'Damn that twerp I wanted to talk with Kagome... oh well I can talk with her in her time.' thought Inuyasha. Shippo said quietly "Kagome?" Kagome walked over to Shippo and smiled "yes Shippo what is it?" He yawned again "good-bye bring me yawn some chocolate ok" Kagome smiled and said "ok" Shippo fell back to sleep next to Kirara. Inuyasha just stared at Kagome still admiring her beauty. She was beautiful before and now she was even more so. She turned to Inuyasha and said, " Let's go on and leave so we come back sooner," she said that so only his keen hearing could pick it up. He nodded and walked out door Kagome left a note saying: _We are gone and will be back a.s.a.p! Shippo I will get you the chocolate! -Love from us both _on the bottom was a chibi of Inuyasha and Kagome.

Inuyasha and Kagome headed down the path to the bone eaters well in silence for the most part. To Kagome's surprise Inuyasha was the on to start talking. He said "Kagome… I have been wanting to tell you something for a very long time." Kagome felt a new feeling coming from Inuyasha 'what is that feeling…. Is it really what I think it is?' she thought to herself. The moment she looked in to his beautiful golden eyes she knew it was what she thought 'It's love…. Oh my god…. It's really love…' she said, "What have you been wanting to say?" Her knew ears heard his tender tone as he spoke "I don't quiet know how to say this but…" he looked deep into her new light blue eyes. He felt the same feeling he felt earlier this morning come from her 'Does she really feel this way about me?' he asked himself in thought. Kagome said "If you want to say something now is the time" They were getting closer to the well as they were talking. Inuyasha stopped walking "Kagome, I…. I love you" Kagome was shocked but pleased and relieved. She smiled and started to say 'I love you too Inuyasha' but was stopped by his soft and gentle lips. She closed her eyes and leaned into it feeling excited and passionate. She could feel Inuyasha feeling the same way, as they broke apart. Kagome and Inuyasha were both blushing as they remained in silence as they got to the well. She looked to Inuyasha and said "Okay, now remember my little brother Souta likes you a lot so you should live up to what he thinks. The last thing I want to do is brake my little brothers heart okay." Inuyasha protested, "Why am I always living up to expectations?! There is no reason why anyone should look up to-" he was stopped by Kagome's glare and the extreme feeling of frustration coming from her. She said "SI" and was stopped by Inuyasha's hand covering her mouth and saying, "I'm sorry" That was the first time he had ever apologized for anything. He removed his hand and grabbed her hand "now lets go ok" he said in his sarcastic tone. They both jumped into the well a blue light surrounded them.

Once they got to the house Souta answered the door "Hello…. KAGOME WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU?!" he was shocked he then looked to Inuyasha and smiled "Oh, hi Inuyasha" Souta was happy to see his idol. Inuyasha smirked "Hi squirt" he said. "MOM I'M HOME AND SO IS INUYASHA!!" Kagome yelled once she was inside with her shoes off. Inuyasha looked around curiously. Soon her mom came from down the hall in the kitchen "Oh hello Inuyasha" she said. She looked to Kagome and gasped, "Kagome, what in god's name happened to you?" Kagome gave a half smile and said "all you need to know is that I need to be with Inuyasha and I'm gonna look like this for the rest of my extremely long life." Her mom smiled to Kagome and Inuyasha's surprise "Well you will be safe won't you dear?" she said matter of factly. "And I take it you are not staying long?" she asked. "That's right all I need is shampoo, soap, and clothes," Kagome said. "Well then get it and be on your way Souta is having a party to night," her mother said. Kagome said "okay… Inuyasha follow me upstairs to get my things." Inuyasha nodded and they both walked up the stairs and into Kagome's room. Inuyasha looked around and sat on her bed. Kagome grabbed a pair of jeans, a tank top, a swimsuit, and other clothing items girls wear. (And we all know what they are). She also got an economy size bottle of rose fragrance shampoo and conditioner, and a bar of Dial soap. She put all this into a black backpack. She said, "okay Inuyasha lets go!" at that he stood and they went to the well. The laced their fingers together and jumped into the well to return to the futal era.


	3. New Names and New Friends

Third chapter!!! Wheee!!! I'm not quite sure what will happen. the First two chapters were already written on my computer so this is the first that I am writing straight to the website!! I hope its good!! :3

CHAPTER 3: New names and New Friends

When Inuyasha and Kagome returned to the fudal era it was already afternoon and the others were already eating lunch. Sango and Miroku were both happy and smiling and discussing what they should do now that Naraku was dead when Inuyasha and Kagome walked out of the forest holding hands. Both Sango and Miroku looked over once then did a double take and looked at their hands. Inuyasha smiled a little and Kagome blushed they were both a little emberressed. The first person to say some thing was Shippou he exclaimed "Hey! Kagome you brought my chocolate right?!" Kagome laughed a little and said of course and reached into her big yellow bag and handed the young kitsune some chocolate. The kitsune was happy and whent to a corner to feast on his wonderful treat. The others smiled at the child and turned to Kagome and Inuyasha and asked "what is this with the holding hands and so forth?" Kagome blushed and said "well.... Inuyasha and I have to stay together for ever right... so true feelings were bound to show sometime right?" Miroku looked and Inuyasha and of course he was thinking in a peverted way as he looked at the new couple. _'wonder when they gonna wanna be alone at night'_ the thought ran through his head and as if reading his mind Sango shot him an ulgy look. Then she said "so are you two happy? wait of course you are!" Inuyasha stayed silent he was rather shy about these things.

As soon as Inuyasha and Kagome finished explaining (mostly Kagome) Kagome and Sango went into the woods for some "girl" time and began discussing feelings. "So Sango you and Miroku would be a great couple ya know." Sango laughed a little "If he would stop with all the hentai." Kagome nodded in agreement and laughed with Sango. "So you and Inuyasha have decided to become mates," asked Sango with a smile. Kagome blushed in answer. They herd a rustle in the bushes and out popped a small linx child. The child had tear stainde cheeks and tatterd and burned clothes. Kagome walked over to the small child. It hissed at her but she gave a warm smile and said "i won't hurt you." The small linx looked at her and said "Mommy?" Kagome's eyes widened and she shook her head "No..." the linx began to cry. Kagome tried to clam him down and after five minutes she finally got his name. He was Kiro of the linx tribe. He had gotten sperated from his perants in a hunt. Kagome hugged Kiro "Its okay we are your friends and we can take you home okay?" she said this in a soft tone. Kiro nodded and Sango, Kagome and Kiro all headed for the village.

- Thats all for now!! I'll start the next chapter tommorrow and hipefully have it up by then! Thanks so much for the great reviews!! I hope to hear more of them!! also if anyone feels the urge I am open for ideas!! flamers are welcome as long as they have meaning!!! R&R all the time thanks- P.S. sorry for the shortness!!!


End file.
